The Law of Jude
by stringcheese
Summary: A story of morality, and the fleeting nature of man


**It was Jude Law's flaccid penus that made the girl finally accept the inevitability of death. She had been masterbating in front of her computer when she suddenly felt the desire of Jude Law. Somehow in the clarity of her ecstasy Gattaca was what entered her mind. Specifically it was the scene in which Jude Law's character (a drunken cripple) forced himself up the stairs. The intensity and desperation of his struggle was strangely arousing. Not to mention the perspiration and heavy breathing that further increased the sexual undertones for her. As she thought about this, her hands still in the act of masterbating in a mindless, passionless manner, she realised that Jude Law was the ideal man. In reality she had never seen Jude Law in any other role, nor had she seen an interview with him. Yet the character was not particularly memorable outside of this scene. He had an attractive accent and was a smart-ass, but that was all she could say about him. She hadn't really paid attention to the movie. Now she wished she knew more about him. Except at the same time, she was happy with the creation, her mind had made in the heat of the moment.  
As for why he was so perfect, she couldn't really tell. It was like something suddenly turned on in her mind as soon as she had become wet. Normally any penuses, even the occasional vagina would have been enough to get her off, but not tonight. Maybe, it was due to boredom. She had masterbated every night for the last week and a half. It was becoming habitual, some would say chronic. Hormones had taken control, of her nightlife and she didn't mind. The internet had removed any exoticism or taboo from the act. If anything, masterbation was beginning to feel like an obligation. However, she did not fight it. Even if it took tens of minutes to finish, the dopamine and other chemicals were becoming addictive. She had even considered buying a "toy." That name had always seemed strange to her. It was so innocent that one had to sense the underlying nature, like a little girl in a horror movie wearing a plain white dress. Still, she prefered calling them "toys" than "dildos" or "vibrators." "Dildo" sounded big and silly like Clifford while "vibrator" brought images of a surgical tool to her head. In the end it was not the words that made her opt out of her purchase rather than the price for something she felt she could do perfectly well for nothing.  
That feeling was not one of casual pleasure though. That was truly desire. An aching, that made it more of an event. She now understood why people associated desire with being "hot." Then again, that could've been her body reacting to the physical activity. With her free hand that had previously feeling her neck and breasts she reached for the computer. Moving the mouse was relatively easy despite using only one hand. It was the keyboard that proved more of a test. It could've been an easy task if she had only stopped for a second, but for whatever reason, this wasn't a possibility. Instead she reached over her occupied hand before realising this was a bad idea. The office chair rolled forward until it hit a textbook and began to tip. She imagined the crash waking her mother and being discovered in this position. Luckily she was able to stop the fall with the heel of her shoe. The surprise of falling forced her to take a momentary break. She stopped, breathed and decided to use both hands to type. The silence of the house caused her to be completely aware of the clicking of the keys. It sounded like she was slamming on little insects and crushing their exoskeletons. Despite thinking of dead bugs, she remained set on her quest to climax.  
She typed "Jude Law" into the google images search bar. What came up was boring. It was pictures of him from varying ages with various styles of hair and clothing. He was smiling in each of them. Of course, this is what she should've expected, but it was late and she was horny. After a moment of consideration, she decided a clothed Jude Law simply wouldn't do. So she tried again, this time with "Jude Law naked." The new results were closer to what she was hoping for. The first five were photoshops. This was to be expected, and most people would have simply used their imagination with these. This wasn't good enough for her. The next picture was the one she used. In it, Law was looking down in what appeared to be a back yard. Most likely he had merely walked outside while changing. An odd thing to do, but not unheard of. This was of course merely speculation. It wasn't important as to why or how the picture was taken, the importance lied in the content. There was the man himself, in full. Anyone who had seen Jude Law could not possibly mistake this naked man for someone else. There was something about him, past his physical appearance that made his identity clear. As for his penus, it was of a relatively average length, possibly on the large side for England. It was uncircumcised and for the most part without blemish. The hair around it was that of someone with a shaving routine, but not a strict one. Along the side was the faint hue of the vein common on penuses. The only thing noticable about the penus, other than the man it was attached to, was that it was flaccid.  
For a while, the girl just stared. Something about the picture unnerved her. As she thought about it she realised it had to be that penus. There was something off about this otherwise unremarkable piece of dangling flesh. First, she thought it was it's unremarkability, next to this incredibly attractive man. However, somehow it fit him very well. There simply wasn't another penus that could have dangled at his thighs. She decided to try rubbing herself, to see if maybe she just needed a jumpstart. It didn't take her long to realise this had no effect. So she continued to stare, contemplating it, comparing it to other penuses she had seen. As she thought about it, she hadn't seen very many flaccid penuses. Then it hit her. It was flaccid! It was his lack of arousal that made it impossible for this picture to be even slightly erotic. There could be no pleasure derived from this scene as it had come from a place where pleasure was not a factor. Yet she yearned for that to change. She hoped against hope that the picture would suddenly move and the penus would begin to grow and become firm. She thought of all the things that she would do in order to get that firmness. But it was a hopeless endeavour. The picture was going to stay a picture, just like she was going to stay a person. The yearning turned into a pit in her chest. Never before had she felt so out of control. The tide changed, the moon continued to revolve around the earth, and Jude Law's penus was soft a piece of string cheese. After another moment of contemplation the girl finally came to a decision. She went back to the photoshopped pictures, masterbated, and finished. She then walked into the restroom and took an entire bottle of Aleve.**


End file.
